


Yes Sir + Gimpy One + Gimpy Two

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, and matty is definitely their mom, and reena calls jack "pops" again, as always, honestly nobody should be surprised at this point, it's great, jack loves it, some language, this is kinda longish but there's a solid amount of sibling cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: Reena and Mac are homebound, but at least they're together. That said, they would very much like to get out of the house, please and thanks. Or even off of their couch, to be honest. Just anywhere that isn't the place they just sat for several hours straight. They're going a little stir-crazy.Or, Reena and Mac really need to make sure this never happens again, because they're pretty much done with this whole "staying home" thing. Not to mention how annoying they get when everyone comes back from work.





	Yes Sir + Gimpy One + Gimpy Two

**Author's Note:**

> alright we got a cute lil fluffy chapter comin'  
> so much cute sibling-ness

I HAVE A FEELING YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I AM  
...I GUESS THERE’S TWO THINGS I HATE ABOUT THIS JOB

“Miss me, Nerd?” Reena asked. I rolled my eyes. 

“Sure, you woke me up _after_ you told her the nerd story.” I complained. 

“There’s a nerd story I missed?” Reena asked. I sighed. 

“Of course you called me nerd all on your own.” I muttered, rolling my eyes again. “How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty rough, not gonna lie.” Reena admitted. “Doc was in right before you rejoined the party and said it didn’t look like my body was gonna reject your liver, but I’ll be out of commission for pretty much forever.” she complained. “And I can’t drink!” 

“If it makes you feel better, neither can I.” I said. “And we’ll be stuck with desk work together, too.” Reena sighed, adjusting herself on her pillows. 

“Gross.” she muttered. 

“Hey, at least you’re not dead.” I said. “That would definitely suck.” 

“Mac, is this you coping with the events of…” Reena paused, checking her watch, “Yesterday?” Reena asked, both eyebrows raised now. I rolled my eyes. 

“You’re such a little sister.” I groaned. Of course, she was right, but I wasn’t about to admit that in front of my entire family. Reena grinned, clearly aware she was right. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead either.” Reena said, her eyes starting to fall shut. 

“Get some sleep, Ree.” I said softly. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

Reena fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

ABOUT A WEEK LATER  
HOME SWEET HOME

“I don’t understand why I’m still in a wheelchair! Mac had his liver messed with, too, I don’t see him being wheeled around!” 

“Yeah, except he just had half of his put somewhere else. You, my dear, had yours destroyed, a new one put in, and you were shot twice. You are _so_ not ready to be on your feet all the way up that long-ass driveway.” Jack said. “And, hey, he wasn’t allowed to push you, so he’s not completely off the hook here.” Reena made a _hmmph_ noise but didn’t say anything else. 

“I’m ready to collapse on the couch for a solid few hours.” I said, making my way over to it and sinking into the cushions. Reena nodded as Jack helped her out of her wheelchair and over to sit next to me. 

“Yeah, I can get behind that.” she agreed, tucking herself into my side. “Also, I’m definitely not cooking anything tonight.” 

“Good, because you’re not allowed to be up for that long yet.” Jack said. “We’ll be back in a few hours with dinner and updates.” 

“Hey, where’s my rig?” Reena asked. “Mac and I can start working on figuring out what those guys were after, or at least upping building security.” 

“Honestly, after the week I’ve had, upping security would actually be _fun_.” I said. Reena nodded in agreement. Jack rolled his eyes, sighing. 

“I’ll go grab it from your bedroom, but you’re not allowed to move from the couch until we get back unless you gotta take a leak, we clear?” 

“Yes sir!” Reena said, saluting. Jack just rolled his eyes again and turned to head to Reena’s room. “Bring me a pair of shorts, too?” she called. There was no answer, but when Jack returned, he was holding Reena’s favorite pair of pajama shorts. 

“Okay, I’m gonna bring you two your water bottles, then I gotta get to work.” Jack said, walking into the kitchen. There was lots of noise as he filled our water bottles with ice, then he came back carrying one bottle in each hand. Mine was just simple black, with one sticker of the periodic table that Reena had gotten me. Reena’s was yellow and absolutely covered in stickers. My favorite was one of a bear carrying a surfboard, closely seconded by an image of a handful of dogs sitting and standing in a cluster, surrounded by the words _all dogs are good dogs_. 

“Mac, your water bottle is so boring.” Reena said. “Live it up a little!” Jack and I chuckled. 

“I think I’ll leave that to you.” I told her. Reena just rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, while you two argue, I’m gonna get back to work. Let us know if you need anything. And I mean that. Don’t try and fend for yourself too much.” Jack commanded. 

“Yes sir.” Reena said, saluting again. Then her grin softened into a sweet smile. “Thanks, Jack.” she said. Jack grinned back and her and headed for the door, squeezing our shoulders as he went past. Reena waited until she heard the door close before she started to stand, putting her water bottle on the coffee table in front of us. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, excuse you!” I protested. 

“Relax, stupid, I’m just standing up so I can put my shorts on. I’m pullin’ my leg off.” Reena assured me. She eased herself into a standing position for just long enough to get her pants past her knees before letting herself collapse back onto the couch to finish pulling them over her feet. She wiggled into her shorts without standing up again, much to my amusement, then made quick work of taking her leg off and laying it on the floor next to the coffee table. 

“Better?” I asked, smiling. Reena nodded as she settled herself back into my side. “Wanna watch something?” Reena twisted a little to look up at me, face lighting up as what I can only describe as a shit-eating grin stretched across her face. 

“Dude, I found the _funniest_ video on YouTube like two weeks ago, let me pull it up.” Reena told me, already pulling out her phone. “I was gonna show you during lunch that day, but then everything kinda went to shit.” I turned the TV on and Reena wasted no time sending YouTube to the screen. “Oh, you’re gonna love this.” 

STILL ON THE COUCH, PER JACK’S ORDERS  
WE’RE SO GODDAMN BORED

“Wait, what if…” Reena trailed off, dragging some icons around on her screen. “What about that?” 

“But what about that entrance there?” I asked. 

“Loading bay. Only time it’s used, it’s under supervision.” Reena said. 

“Exactly. When it’s not in use, it’s unsupervised.” 

“Mac, that door is so heavy.” 

“How would you know that?” I demanded. 

“I was doing surveillance!” Reena defended. I raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “Fine, it was the day I forgot my badge and I didn’t wanna call you because I was embarrassed.” 

“How did you- Actually, I don’t wanna know.” I decided. “But we gotta have something back over there.” 

“Uh, guys, how long have you been working on that?” 

“Shit, Riley!” Reena cried as I jumped a little. 

“Sorry, I thought you would’ve heard me opening the door, but apparently not over that bickering.” Riley said, chuckling a little. “Jack and Matty are right behind me and Bozer went to grab our pizzas.” she informed us. 

“Ri!” yelled Jack, immediately following the sound of my front door opening. “They still on the couch like good kiddos?” 

“We didn’t move, Jack, I don’t have the energy to disobey you!” Reena called. “Now are you gonna help us outside? We need a change of scenery!” 

“Jesus, and you say _I’m_ the loud one?” I demanded as Jack walked into the room. 

“You ever consider that you’re both loud?” Matty asked, walking in as Jack walked over to help Reena up. Jack laughed. 

“Truer words were never spoken.” he said, lifting Reena into a standing position before grinning widely and scooping her completely off the ground and into his arms. 

“Ja-ack…” Reena complained, but it wasn’t so vehement as I would’ve expected from her. 

“Don’t you start, did you really think I was gonna let you get out there on your own one foot?” Reena rolled her eyes while Matty and I laughed. 

“I’m not a baby, Jack, come on.” 

“No, I know.” Jack said as he started walking out to the deck. Matty and I followed behind, Matty having no trouble keeping up with my hobbling. “You’re an adult, but you’re an adult who’s severely injured and also weak from not having been up and about in a solid week.” 

“I’m not gonna get stronger if you don’t let me do stuff on my own.” Reena pointed out. 

“What do you think physical therapy’s for?” Jack came back with. Reena was facing away from me, but I was sure her eyes were rolling as she leaned her head into Jack’s shoulder. 

“You good, Blondie?” Matty asked as I all but collapsed onto the deck, exhausted from just the short trip from the couch to the back deck. I nodded, adjusting myself a little. 

“Yeah, I’m great.” I groaned. “How was work without your two favorite agents?” I asked. 

“Smooth subject change there, Blondie.” Matty answered. I shrugged. “But work was just fine. Certainly less risk of a heart attack than usual.” Reena laughed. 

“Aw, come on, didn’t you miss the improvisation king?” she teased. Matty cracked a smile. She opened her mouth, no doubt to give some witty retort, but was interrupted by Bozer. 

“Pizza!” he called, bursting out to the deck. Everyone’s heads turned immediately, and I half expected Reena’s ears to perk up. She started to try to stand, but between her exhaustion and weakness and Jack’s gentle hand on her shoulder, she didn’t get far. 

“I’ll bring you and Mac your pieces,” Jack said, “you want your usual two pieces of sausage and pepperoni?” Reena and I nodded, smiling up at Jack. 

“Thanks, Pops.” Reena said. Jack chuckled as he rolled his eyes. He tried to hide the soft smile that crossed his face as he turned to get our pizzas, but I caught it before he could turn away. He’d probably never admit it, but he loved it when Reena called him Pops. 

“Here’s your pizza, gimpy one and gimpy two.” Jack said, setting paper plates and napkins in our laps. “And your sodas.” he said, setting cans of Sprite next to each of us. Reena smiled softly. 

“Thanks, Jack.” she said, catching his hand as he stood back up and squeezing it quickly before letting go. “So, who wants to tell us how many times you tried to ask Mac or I to do somethin’ today?”


End file.
